


A Special Treat

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: At Halloween night, the magician strays from her friend and walks aloneAnd with that comes along a dangerous tone-      -       -Himiko walks alone and Korekiyo finds his treat for the night.





	A Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Stay safe...

Everyone walked in pairs in this Halloween night

Except for this one magician who ran off out of spite

For her partner annoyed her, squealing about her youthful look in delight

Now there's nothing but trees around her, there is no light 

It was becoming hard to see with her sense of sight

But her ears heard it, a noise that didn't sound quite right

Before she could turn, her arms were held tight

Her heart began to race with all of its might

Despite that, her face was pale white

Scream as she will, it was all for naught

Her costume of a classic youngster really does match right

For the crime that has been committed this Halloween night


End file.
